The Winter Monarch
by Lilliterra
Summary: Arandelle has been freed from eternal winter, but Queen Elsa's reign is far from peaceful. After Elsa crushes an invasion by the neighboring kingdom of Dorian, she quickly becomes the target of multiple assassination attempts. Meanwhile, word has reached her ears of another man who may also possess the Powers Accursed - one of the thirteen Princes of the Southern Isles.
1. Chapter 1

General Mason closed the door of the council chamber behind him softly. "What is it, my King?"

The King of Dorian folded his hands on the dark oaken table, waiting. "What is the news from the western border?"

"Not well, I am afraid." The General took a seat at the table.

The King's black eyes scrutinized the man. "Disastrous, if I am to believe the rumors. They are more like flights of fancy than actual reports. Perhaps you can shed some light on the matter?"

"I assure you they are all true, my Lord." General Mason tried to stem the growing feeling that the progress of the campaign influenced his personal standing with the King. "We are driven back at every turn. This Witch-Queen of Arandelle commands the very earth and sky. We encounter walls of ice stretching for miles, and armies of living creatures made of snow itself, that seem not to know death. Every day we are pummeled by fierce storms. It is not the fault of our men, who fight bravely."

"And what is your suggestion?"

Mason was only waiting to be asked. "If you want my advice, Sire, we must abandon the invasion at once."

"You understand, General, that Arandelle is a necessary first step in my projected conquest of Europe."

"You Majesty, she is stronger than a hundred, nay, a thousand men. We must retreat. Arandelle is unassailable while she lives."

The King sat back, stroking his beard. "Then the answer is obvious. Queen Elsa must die."


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa's fingers worked deftly through her white-blonde hair, reforming the braid that she had taken out the night before. In the mirror her pursed lips reflected the stress of the last months. Though it was worlds better than the concealment of her powers, carrying the defense of Arandelle on her shoulders was a burden of its own.

It was only in the last week that she had come back to the castle. Arandelle had only now experienced a respite from assault by the neighboring kingdom of Dorian. Elsa had travelled to the eastern border, where she had turned back wave after wave of enemy soldiers with ice walls and driving storms. Finally, they seemed to retreat. Her generals lauded her as a hero, the savior of Arandelle. Never before, they said, had a monarch ever waged war with no casualties on her own side.

But Elsa was exhausted, and now that it was tactically safe to remove herself to her castle she had done so immediately. Ranks of soldiers guarded the ice walls in the east, and she was recuperating, collecting her strength.

Elsa hesitated, eying the rouge. How sunny it made her look; summery almost, like her sister Anna.

Anna had been married to Kristoff for two years now, and the two of them were enjoying marital bliss. When the invasion began, Elsa had persuaded them to go and stay with the trolls. The farther from danger her sister was, the better. Thankfully Kristoff agreed.

The candle on the vanity sat unlit, and she didn't light it. Perhaps her lonely years had grown in her an unhealthy tolerance for semidarkness. Or perhaps she feared fire. She wasn't sure. Fire was strange to her—a waking, living heat. It was the antithesis of her powers, and sometimes she wondered if it was a type of magic all its own. Strange how all of Arandelle depended on it for light and heat. Especially heat. Elsa had always found a sort of weakness in the idea of being dependent on heat.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said absently.

The door clicked and a maidservant entered the room, shivering from the chill. A new hire; Elsa didn't recognize her. Curly dark hair and a pouted lip were reflected in the mirror.

"Hello." Elsa nodded. "What's your name? I don't believe we've met."

"Lydia, your Majesty."

"Ma'am will do." Elsa lowered her brush to the table and reached for the rouge pot. "What have you come for?"

"I've come for your laundry, but… may I light this, ma'am?"

"I suppose."

Elsa kept an eye on the maid in the mirror as she approached from behind. How did she intend to light the candle? She wasn't carrying anyth… except a knife. Elsa whirled, unleashing a frosty blast from her palms.

Ice shards pounded the wall in a horizontal line. The assassin had staggered backward from the impact, but the shards only clung to the front of her dress. Under that bodice, no doubt, was something heavier.

"Give up now," growled Elsa. She could feel the fear, pushing the ice to her fingertips. It longed to escape—though she was able to control her powers now, they still had a life of their own, like a beast that could be tamed, but not caged.

The assassin sneered, again lunging forward with the knife.

An ice shield grew between them in the space of a blink, and the knife hit it with a thud, lodging in its surface. Elsa was standing now, holding on to the back of the chair. She could feel the ice veneer spreading across the floor beneath her feet.

The assassin tugged her knife free and crouched behind the glassy wall.

"Give up," repeated Elsa. "I don't want to do this."

"Fool," snarled the woman. "My orders are to kill or be killed." With a running leap she vaulted over the ice shield.

Elsa was barely out of the way in time. As she ducked out of the way she threw out icicles point up from the floor, but somehow the assassin avoided them and landed on her feet. In a nearly subconscious effort, icicles were growing from the walls and ceiling. Stalactites and stalagmites—for a moment Elsa feared she would impale them both.

She had put it off long enough. She must do what had to be done. Unleashing a forceful blast, Elsa drove the oncoming assassin backwards, against the icy spikes on the wall. They stretched out, as if eager to meet their victim.

Elsa closed her eyes, but she couldn't help hearing the woman's final strangled scream.

She struggled to calm her racing heart. In a state such as this, she found it difficult to retract more than a little of the ice. At the moment, her emotions could hardly be described as _love._

Unable to melt the icicles, she opted to clear a path to the door with brute force instead. When she finally opened it, servants were standing in the hall. They'd been summoned by her attacker's scream, but now some of them stared at her like they were seeing her powers for the first time again. She looked down. Somehow her dress had become streaked with blood, and the assassin's body was visible through the open door.

Elsa ignored them, looking only for only one face. Finally she found it.

"Gerda?"

The matron nodded.

"I need to speak with my advisors."


	3. Chapter 3

The council room was long and somber-feeling. It was as though the heaviness of every discussion which had taken place there in years past bore down upon it, settling like dust into the furniture.

Elsa took a seat at the head of the table, her fingers still trembling slightly. Traces of frost laced the edges of her sleeves as she played with them.

Down the left side of the table sat Kai and Andersen, and on the right was Gerda. Gerda had been her nurse-maid, her only human contact after her parents died. She may not have been a political expert but she was an invaluable presence.

Elsa looked at the woman, and she nodded back. Feeling her heart rate return to normal, Elsa dissipated the frost on her sleeves before it could melt. "We need to talk about this," she said. "Kai, as chief steward, hiring is your responsibility. Who was this girl?"

"Ma'am, I don't know, ma'am." Kai looked ashamed. He recognized this for the subtle reprimand it was. "She said her name was Lydia."

"Where was she from?"

"I don't know, Ma'am. You would be entirely justified, Ma'am, if you were to release me at this moment. I have endangered your safety and that of the Kingdom."

"Nonsense. Kai, you've served my family faithfully for many years. I'd be a fool to let you go now. I only ask that you tighten your hiring practices. Perform more thorough background checks."

"My lady, you are kind." Kai bowed his head. Elsa felt herself flush, but she was unsure whether it was from the compliment she had just received or from sympathetic embarrassment. She cleared her throat. "Gerda, I need you to interview all the staff, especially new hires, and let me know if anything suspicious comes up."

Gerda nodded. "Yes, my lady."

"Andersen?" Elsa turned.

"Ma'am."

"Do you have any further suggestions?"

"For your safety? Only what I've been saying for years."

Elsa frowned. "Andersen, I will not hire a food-taster. It's barbaric."

Andersen shrugged his broad shoulders. "Then at least have the cooks supervised more closely."

"Fine. Kai, make it so. Is that all?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Then this meeting is concluded." Elsa rose to her feet.

Kai and Gerda filed out, the council room door swinging heavily behind them. Andersen stood, but did not move.

"My lady?"

"Yes, Andersen?"

"There is one more thing. For your eyes only."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, her interest piqued. Sliding the wooden bolt on the doors, she sat down again. "What is it?"

"It's only a letter. It came in this morning on a ship returning from the Southern Isles, addressed specifically to you. It's marked as highly confidential. It bears the official seal of the crown, so I thought it was worth giving to you directly." With this, Andersen reached into his coat and produced a crisp white envelope.

Elsa took it from his hand and turned it over. The writing on the back bore out his story, and on the front was red sealing-wax marked with the official stamp of the Southern Isles. She pried it up gently with her fingernails. "Thank you, Andersen."

"No trouble at all."

Elsa tugged out the letter. Despite the outward formality of the envelope, she was surprised to find that the contents were ledged in a messy scrawl, as if the writer and the sender had not been the same person at all.

_To the most honorable Queen Elsa of Arandelle:_

_You may remember my brother Hans, and how he attempted to murder you and you sister. I feel it necessary to assure you before going on that I am not he. Though I am not currently in a position to speak on behalf of the crown I assure you that the Southern Isles do not approve of the actions of our youngest prince._

_I am the eighth in line for the throne, but for many years I have lived away from the palace. I write to speak to you, the only one who could possibly understand. I, too, was born with the Powers Accursed. From the time when my powers were discovered at the age of eight, I was sent to live in the wilderness with only my tutor for company. My powers are the Crown's secret. The people know only that I was sent away to study. Over time and careful practice I have learned to control my powers._

_Unfortunately my dwelling in the woods was discovered by soldiers of Dorian, our mutual enemy. My tutor was slain and I was forced to use my powers to escape. Now that they know the nature of my powers and the reason for my exile, I am being hunted for my life. Please Queen Elsa! I implore you to grant me asylum in your kingdom._

_Please open your doors to me. I beg of you not to deny my request. Send your reply to the Royal Palace in the Southern Isles. It is not my residence but your reply will reach me from there._

_Most humbly yours, Prince Charles of the Southern Isles_

As Elsa read the letter, her eyebrows began to rise. Prince Charles? She was sure she'd heard his name before, but he was one of the least-spoken of among the thirteen Southern Princes. If he lived in exile, that would certainly explain why.

The story was compelling. It was so like her own… at least she imagined. Perhaps she was projecting her own experiences onto this stranger, hundreds of miles away—still, she felt her heart begin to beat faster at the idea of someone out there, someone else who understood. It was almost too much to believe. A prince, with the Powers Accursed. The draw was already in her to meet him, to hear his story.

But she must not be hasty. Couldn't decide too fast. Whoever this man was, he was a relative of Hans, which did not exactly win much favor. Besides that, the relationship between their kingdoms was strained since the incident a few years ago. Could she really have him here? In the castle?

Andersen looked at her expectantly. He wanted to know what it said—but suddenly the letter felt personal. Too personal to show to anyone just yet. Elsa looked him in the eye as she folded the envelope, daring him to ask.

"Thank you, Andersen."

He raised an eyebrow, but remained silent.

"I will take this back to my chambers. I must think this over. Besides, I have some cleaning up to do."


	4. Chapter 4

The servants had already taken away the assassin's body. Elsa quickly dissipated what was left of the ice, but the room was already dripping from the ceiling and water soaked every corner.

After that, maids came with towels, dried and cleaned everything, and took away the bedclothes. Elsa couldn't believe how long it finally took for her to be alone again. Finally, though, she lay down on the mattress and re-read the letter. Her thoughts swirled like a storm. If only Anna were here to talk about it!

Perhaps the first thing to do was write to Anna. That would make everything more clear. Elsa retrieved a sheet of paper and a pen from her drawer and sat down at the vanity to write.

_Dear Anna:_

_How are you and Kristoff enjoying your stay with the trolls? I hope they are treating you well. How is Sven? Has Olaf been driving you crazy? I know his shenanigans seem to trouble you hardly at all, so I'm sure he hasn't. I do miss him, and you, of course. I'm writing to tell you about an interesting development._

_I've received a letter from Prince Charles of the Southern Isles requesting asylum. He claims to be born with the Powers Accursed, like me. He says he's in danger because of it. Should I let him come to the castle? Oh, I know what you would say. "Yes, of course! We must always help people in need." But he is Hans' brother! Would that trouble you at all? But I know you wouldn't hold him responsible for his brother's actions, and I shouldn't either. Anyway, if all goes well, you never even need to meet him. Once Dorian is defeated, it will be safe enough for him to leave the palace. I really do wish to meet him now. I believe it will be good for me to meet another person with powers like mine. I can't say I'm not afraid, but as always, your advice is very helpful, even if you're not here to give it!_

_Yours, Elsa_

Elsa chewed the pen. Perhaps she should have said something about the near-assassination. A post-script? But no. Anna was happy; there was no need to bring her in on that. It would only make her worry.

Once she had sealed the letter, she went to find Andersen again. He would probably be at tea about this time, on the veranda.

Sure enough, she found him on the flowery balcony at the back of the castle. The fjord stretched out behind him, warm summer sunlight sparkling off the water. Ships of the royal navy drifted routinely by, their sails fluttering lightly.

Andersen was sitting by himself at a small table with a cup of tea, surveying the scene. Elsa walked out to him.

The large man raised his eyebrows when he saw her, as if to say, "so soon?"

She swallowed and took a seat opposite him. "I suppose I shall tell you about the letter."

"Indeed?"

"Yes. It is a request for asylum from Prince Charles of the Southern Isles. He claims to be like me, possessing the powers accursed." Elsa kept her face carefully neutral.

Andersen coughed with the teacup raised to his lips, in a manner that nearly became undignified. He put it down hastily and wiped his lips with the napkin. "Another man with your powers? Asylum? Why does he need asylum? Can he not protect himself?"

"Andersen!" Elsa surprised herself by slamming her fist on the table, a puff of ice flakes misting the air. "He has nowhere to go. I know how it feels to be alone. He is being pursued by our enemies, who have discovered his powers. He wishes to take refuge in here Arandelle, at the palace."

Andersen flinched a little. "Ma'am, that would be extremely unwise. As one of Hans' brothers, I feel that he would be ill-received in our land. Your decision may be unpopular."

Elsa frowned. "I can deal with that."

"But there are other considerations." Andersen was getting into his stride. "I am not saying that he is his brother, but how do you know he does _not_ have the same idea in mind as Hans?"

"What do you mean? I was fooled once, but I don't make the same mistake twice."

"Unlike Hans, my Queen, Prince Charles need not make love to you to be a threat. If he does indeed possess the Powers Accursed, he may be more dangerous than anything else you have ever faced before in your lifetime."

"It's no use." Elsa squared her shoulders, realizing the truth as she spoke. "I've already made up my mind."

Andersen sighed deeply. "Very well, Ma'am. At your own risk. But please. As head of your security detail I must insist on a few things."

"What are they?"

"He must be kept under strict guard at all times. The two of you must never be alone together. You must treat him as a potential threat."

Elsa knew with resignation that Andersen was serious. He could not dictate her foreign policy, but the head of security did have a strong measure of control over these matters.

"Very well. Thank you for your advice. As always, much appreciated. I shall send my reply immediately." With that, Elsa rose from her chair and re-entered the palace, leaving the balcony doors swinging behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

The ship containing Prince Charles of the Southern Isles sailed into the Fjord two weeks later to the day. Elsa had been a little worried about not being there to receive it, but there was luckily still no news from the Eastern front.

Elsa's first instinct had been to sit in the palace and wait for him, but after some thought she had decided to come out to the docks with her bodyguards and greet his arrival.

She shifted nervously on the wooden planks, waiting for the gangway to come down. She was wearing her ice gown today, not something she usually did, but a strategic choice to make him feel more at ease. He would want to see her powers, she thought. And why not, if it would make him feel welcome? She knew she was building a persona for him in her mind. All she really had to go on was the letter, and anyone could write a letter saying anything. But she could hardly help it.

As the gangway began to descend, Elsa gave herself one last mental kick to her fantasies and stood to attention.

And Prince Charles disembarked from the ship. He was unaccompanied. Seemingly unfitting for a royal to be unaccompanied, she thought, but after all, he was in exile. His resemblance to Hans was obvious but not, in her opinion, overpowering. He was clearly older, and his features were more defined, more drawn. He was dressed entirely in black. He watched his step while disembarking, and then approached her.

"Queen Elsa." He raised his eyes and gave her a quick, pained smile, and then returned to looking at the ground. "My sincerest gratitude to you and your kingdom."

"Prince Charles. My pleasure."

He extended his hand politely, and she shook it. She expected almost to feel a trace of cold, but there was nothing.

One of the sailors descended the gangway, bearing a large chest which was dropped unceremoniously at Charles' feet. He reached for the handle, but Elsa gestured to the guards, who took it between them.

"Come," said Elsa, hoping she sounded encouraging. "Back to the palace. We've got a room ready for you."

"Thank you very much."

Prince Charles followed with them quietly through the streets of Arandelle.

As they walked, Elsa was aware they were catching looks. As she queen, she usually did, but it was more than usual. Most of the people were curious, but some were disapproving. Fruit and flower sellers turned at their carts, and even her own soldiers looked down sidelong from their horses.

They passed through the square, and across the long bridge through the castle gates. The pennants waved merrily at their tops, and Elsa imagined she could see Anna swinging back and forth on the flagpoles, greeting the people who walked in. Perhaps, she thought, it would be safe for Anna to come back soon. Then they could be together again.

In the courtyard, soldiers marched back and forth with ceaseless drills. Elsa passed between them to the Great Hall doors, feeling a small prickle of pride at the chance to show off her armies to a foreign prince. The whole castle was bristling with soldiers right now, as a matter of fact, the castle was more of a military base than anything else at the moment.

The guards opened the Great Hall doors but Elsa stopped. "You must be hungry," she said. "Would you like to eat with us?"

"If you insist. But may go to my rooms first? I am tired from my journey."

"Oh." Disappointment stung her a little, but it was nothing that couldn't be worked with. "All right, then. Guards, show him to his rooms."

That evening supper was in the Great Hall. Elsa watched from the head of the table as the cooks brought out the steaming pots of stew. Staff in the castle was limited to mostly military and essential personnel right now, with the threat of attack on Arandelle. Still, a sumptuous meal was served up each evening with everyone who was still on staff in attendance.

Elsa had saved the chair next to her on the right, but Prince Charles still hadn't showed up. According to the guards stationed outside the door, he hadn't left his room all day.

Elsa gave a quick chill to the pitcher as it passed her, and then moved on to the soup.

The conversation was light and behind her she did not miss the quiet creak of the door. She looked over her shoulder to see Prince Charles coming towards the table. He walked quietly to his seat.

He was still wearing that guarded expression. Without really focusing on her, he filled his plate. Elsa gave him a cautious smile. "Are you feeling more rested now, Prince Charles?"

"I believe so."

She waited a few minutes, eating some potatoes, and then tried again. "I'm glad that you were able to make it safely to Arandelle."

"So was I, your majesty."

He seemed to be almost completely uninterested in conversation. Feeling rebuffed, Elsa tried to calm her nerves. It was nothing she had done. But her curiosity still nagged her, and having seen him only made it grow stronger. She wondered what it was like to see the ice grow from someone else's fingertips. What were his capabilities? Was this the way her subjects thought about her? With respect, but mild intimidation?

This feeling only grew stronger as she watched his fingertips. He wore no gloves, yet no trace of his powers emerged. He was chased from his home, alone in a strange place, completely at the mercy of strangers. Anyone would feel fear, nervousness—something. And yet his powers were under pristine control, with not a solitary snowflake escaping.

He left immediately after the meal, tailed by the guards back to his room. Elsa returned to her room as well.

She flopped down on her bed and read the letter again, trying to connect the pieces.

_I, too, was born with the Powers Accursed. From the time when my powers were discovered at the age of eight, I was sent to live in the wilderness with only my tutor for company. My powers are the Crown's secret. The people know only that I was sent away to study. Over time and careful practice I have learned to control my powers._

Charles was not used to people knowing of his powers. Perhaps he was unwilling to speak of his plight and his journey in front of her court for fear he would give himself away. She now counted herself lucky that she had hardly told anyone the real reason for bringing him here. Elsa read on.

_Unfortunately my dwelling in the woods was discovered by soldiers of Dorian, our mutual enemy. My tutor was slain and I was forced to use my powers to escape. Now that they know the nature of my powers and the reason for my exile, I am being hunted for my life._

Yes, it was no wonder that he didn't want anyone to find out about his powers. There was no choice, then. If she wanted to talk to this mysterious prince, she would have to do so in private. And that would mean going behind Andersen's back.


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa strode down the lower corridors, looking as commanding as she could muster. Sure enough, the guards Andersen had set were on either side of Prince Charles' door. He'd been given an inner room in the palace, on the ground floor in an attempt to keep him as contained as possible in the case of an emergency.

"Excuse me," said Elsa. "I need you repositioned to the walltop."

"But Andersen said not to leave this door until replacements arrive."

Elsa was thrown off, but only momentarily. "Never mind what Andersen said. The replacements are coming. I'm here, aren't I? He won't be left unguarded."

"Yes, my lady," they said in unison, and nodded.

The soldiers hurried off down the corridor, metal boots clanging on the floor. Well, that had been easy. This time. She knocked on the door. She didn't have a key, but they wouldn't have locked him in.

Sure enough, Prince Charles opened it. He raised his dark eyebrows questioningly.

"May I come in?" She spoke softly.

"Certainly." Charles held the door wider. Inside the walls were stone, covered with red cloths. It was a single bedchamber with a couch, two small tables and a crackling fireplace.

Elsa walked in hesitantly. If he did wish to hurt her, there was nothing to stop him now, except of course, herself. Usually Elsa could completely bank on her powers to protect her, but she didn't know how strong his were. It had been a long time since she'd felt physically vulnerable.

Elsa coughed and straightened her back. "I need to talk to you."

Charles closed the door quickly. "Good, so do I. Who else knows that I have the Powers Accursed?"

"Only myself and Andersen, my top advisor. Otherwise the matter is strictly confidential."

"Oh, thank God. And thank you for that." Charles sat down on the couch in front of her.

Elsa nodded. "Oh by the way, we need to keep it down. Andersen doesn't know I'm here."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't want us to be alone. He believes you might be a danger to me."

Prince Charles' eyes were serious, but he gave a small smile. "Smart man."

"I can't help but notice…" she paused. "How well you've concealed your powers. It's impressive to say the least."

She was completely sincere, but his brows furrowed in confusion. "Only as much as you, my lady."

"No, you don't understand. I haven't seen so much as a flake. What's your secret?"

"What do you mean?" he rubbed the back of his hair in confusion, a gesture which Elsa couldn't help noticing as somewhat endearing.

Was it truly that easy for him? She couldn't believe it. She wanted to hear his side of the story, but perhaps the only way to get him to open up was to let some things go herself.

"Do you know how I concealed my powers for all those years? I hid in the palace, away from everyone except Mother, Father, Gerda, Kai, and Andersen. I even hid from my own sister. It was what I had to do to keep them from seeing the ice. I could exert some control over my emotions, but if I failed to do that, then where they were, the ice was. If in those years I had attempted travelling by myself to another land—even with the gloves—I wouldn't have been able to do it. I'd have been found out as soon as we left the dock.

But _you_. I understand you're older. Wiser. More experienced. But I can imagine some of what you're going through and to be honest, even today I have trouble sometimes. I suppose I just can't help but ask how? How are you doing it?"

Prince Charles frowned and stroked his chin. "It's easier for me. I suppose I just learned the secret earlier. I can't imagine living like you did; I've heard the story. It must have been terrible."

"But you were exiled! You said they were trying to hide your powers. So it can't have been that different."

"They were. They sent me to a cabin in the woods, on the edge of the kingdom. But I had a tutor. He was a wonderful man. He knew my powers weren't evil. They were dangerous, but not evil. He encouraged me to use them in constructive ways."

Elsa couldn't help but feel a prick of envy. Maybe if she'd learned the secret earlier in life, she could have been like him.

Charles stood up. "But as for why you haven't seen a single snowflake, there's an easy answer to that. It's time I showed you something."

Elsa's heart pounded, and she felt a faint chill come to her fingertips. He was about to give a demonstration.

Prince Charles took the pitcher of water off the tabletop. Then, facing the fireplace, he quickly emptied the contents into the hearth. The fire was extinguished immediately, the logs soaking wet. He set the pitcher back down.

Then in a moment, before Elsa scarcely knew what was happening, a ball of flame erupted from his fingertips and flew toward the fireplace. There was a bright flash of light and the blaze began again, merrily as it had been before.

_Fire. He controls fire._

Elsa's head swam. This was nothing like her powers. _Who was this man?_

"So now you've seen what I can do." Charles flicked his thumb and forefinger and a small flame appeared between them, suspended in the air. "This is why Dorian fears me. This is why they want me dead. For the same reason they surely want you dead, Your Majesty. They are bent on conquest and any power that can stand in their way, they must remove."

"They have," Elsa whispered. "They tried to kill me."

She expected him to continue, but he didn't. The flame vanished and he sat down on the couch, rubbing his head with his hands. He had looked so confident for a moment, kingly almost. But now she remembered he was in even a worse place than her, at the moment. A stranger in her land, completely at her mercy.

"He taught me to control my powers," said Charles, and this time there was a hitch in his voice. "Soldiers from Dorian came to our cabin and tried to kidnap me. I used my powers to fight them off and escape. I burned down the cabin, and I thought I killed them all but one must have gotten away to tell the king what happened. Marcus died defending me."

Marcus.

"When I was small I burned him a hundred, nay, a thousand times and still it was nothing but patience. He never became angry with me."

"Oh." She understood now. "You really did love him, then."

"He was like a father to me."

Suddenly there were voices out in the hall. Elsa turned to the door.

"What's going on out there?" asked Charles.

"I'm sorry." Elsa shook her head. "I have to go now. This is my fault."

"What's your fault?" He looked up.

"I made a mess while getting in here…" _and now Andersen is going to be angry with me. _

There was nothing Andersen could do to her, but he'd been her authority figure as a child, especially after her father died. He still struck an irrational fear into her on occasion.

"And now I have to go clean it up." She headed toward the door.

"Wait." Prince Charles held out his hand. "Will you come back?"

"I don't know. Probably not the same way. Maybe we can arrange for an official meeting. But we will talk again." She hoped that she sounded confident.

"All right. See you later."

Elsa gave one last glance over her shoulder at him, then slipped through the door out into the hall.


End file.
